Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Japanese: ギャラクシーペガシス W105R2F Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F) is an very good Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Galaxy Pegasus is the successor to Storm Pegasus 105RF and has evolved into next form, Cosmic Pegasus F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 as a starter in Japan and the Spring of 2011 worldwide. It is the 3rd Pegasis in the Pegasis Timeline, coming after Pegasis 105F and Storm Pegasis 105RF. Galaxy Pegasus was known as "The Legendary Bey", as it was one of the the prototypes of it's predecessor Storm Pegasus 105RF and was the basis for it as well. However, it was sealed away, due to it's uncontrollable power. Gingka would then obtain Galaxy Pegasus through a rock as Pegasus knew Gingka was the only Blader worthy of owning it. Gingka would use Galaxy Pegasus throughout the "Beyblade World Championship" and was eventually crowned the "Number 1 Blader in the World". However in Metal Fury, Galaxy Pegasus would then be hit by a piece of the Star Fragment while being serviced by Madoka and would evolve to become the more powerful, Cosmic Pegasus F:D\Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus.Also, Pegasus is one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is the exact same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost it's colour; now being outlined in a sky blue, while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a sky blue and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. The whole Pegasus motif is printed onto a translucent Face Bolt.The Face Bolt is also translucent. Energy Ring: Pegasus II/Pegasis II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasus; it was also made in such a way of which, when their "eye" stickers are applied, the eye glimpses in between Pegasus' wings, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the aforementioned Energy Rings are not available. The Nemesis Ring is around the same weight. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams width 88m Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like it's predecessor Storm, it is designed as the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement; each wing is separated into four "sub-wings" which gently curve up and have a small gap between each normal wing. Each of these wings have the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and because of how it is designed, it resembles Pegasis and Cyber. Galaxy also contains red and black decals, placed on the underside of Galaxy's wings. On Galaxy's underside, the wings are hollow and due to this, it gives Galaxy it's light weight, 29.4 grams. Galaxy's wings also curve into it's gaps as well, covering it's main Smash Attack points. Due to this, it gives Galaxy a disadvantage in it's potential of performance. It's light weight combined with it's covered Smash Attack points completely destroy any potential of Galaxy having any form of Attack or any competitive use whatsoever. Due to this, Galaxy is in no way, a good Fusion Wheel for Attack and thus, is overshadowed by many other different Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz being the current best for Attack-Types. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, Galaxy's will eventually chip off during battles and will result into a dull grey color, however, the paint on Hasbro's Galaxy seems to last longer (along with Hades) than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note, is that despite Galaxy's bad performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro Beystadiums through the use of Performance Tips such as R2F and XF, much like Lightning. attack custom/galaxy pegasus/fireblaze/unicornio 100 F Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at it's sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF105, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to it's fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Mold Variations Hasbro's R2F does not have a red bar when looked inside of it. This bar is used to help keep the Beyblade from wobbling and due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. Takara Tomy and SonoKong's R2Fs include the bar though. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a many Attack Customizations, with the most prominent being MF Blitz Unicorno 85R2F and MF-H Variares CH120/BD145/R145R2F. It wears down really easily though.MF pegasus d125r2f Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set (Blue and Gray) Anime In Beyblade: Metal Fusion, when Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, not only did Storm Pegasus 105RF beat Lightning L-Drago 100HF by cracking it a little, it also used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere else. Gingka then goes on a long journey to find one of the prototypes for Storm Pegasis, and when gets to his destination he finds Galaxy Pegasus stuck in a rock. He tries pulling out, but to no avail. However, after speaking to Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus lets itself go and joins Gingka and his friends. Beast The beast of Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus, a mythical, winged horse from Greek Mythology. Special Moves *'Star Booster Attack : '''Galaxy Pegasus' first special move, he first used it in episode 2 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Stardust Driver: '''Galaxy Pegasus' second special move, he first used it in episode 29 to defeat Julian Konzern and his Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Gallery pTRU1-10516240_alternate1_dt.jpg|Hasbro packaging BeySglPackE_01.jpg|Back of Hasbro packaging pTRU1-10516240dt.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Motif dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom dragonballzcentral_2165_868402199.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F - Triple Battle Set Recolor (Red and Blue) dragonballzcentral_2165_868498480.jpg|Bottom GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.) t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) Images_(22).jpg|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Third Place Prize (Bronze) t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.) DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus being scanned. GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone GalaxyPegasus2.jpg GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus PEGASIS BEASST.jpg P VS K.jpg|Pegasis vs Kerbecs Burning Pegasis.jpg|A Burning Pegasis 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG|Pegasus being pulled by Hades Kerbecs gingka holding pegi.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasis Random....jpg P VS K 2.jpg P VS K 3.jpg reducing flames.jpg|Pegasis Reducing The Flames Of Kerbecs PEGASIS BEAST 2.jpg PEGASIS under chains of KerBECS.jpg|Pegasis Under Kerbec's Chains galaxy pegasus.png|Motif in dark blue/green color Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker dragonballzcentral_2173_10350790024.jpeg|Face Bolt dragonballzcentral_2173_10155087205.jpeg|Pegasus II dragonballzcentral_2173_9027471851.jpeg|Galaxy dragonballzcentral_2173_11452178263.jpeg|Wing 105 dragonballzcentral_2173_8306684147.jpeg|R2F Beyblade 4D 3D Galaxy.png|Galaxy Pegasis 3D - in the 4D HPIM1885.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus (Hasbro) 49.jpg 140CAWX2NJY.jpg Galaxy Pegassus.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Pegasus and L-Drago.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Meteo L-Drago Screen shot 2012-03-01 at 3.50.21 PM.png|Black Sun Limited Edition Galaxy Pegasus Trivia *Gingka is the one who gave Galaxy Pegasus it's name. This is a pun on Gingka's first name, which is Japanese for "galaxy". *Galaxy Pegasus is the only Bey Gingka has used that has a painted Fusion Wheel and a printed Face Bolt. *There is only one different version of Galaxy Pegasus, the black hole version, that has a different spin track and tip, the GB145MS. *Gingka's white scarf resembles the wings of Pegasus *For a limited time, if you buy three (3) Beyblade Toys between March 1st 2012 and April 30th 2012, Hasbro will send you a Limited-Edition Galaxy Pegasus with a Black & Gold Color Sceme, looking quite similar to Black Hole Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS. This Beyblade is called, "Galaxy Pegasus Gold Sun Ver." *This Beyblade has a different color in the Triple Battle Set stadium set, being mostly red with a bit of blue. *Big Bang Pegasis F:D will have the same performance tip as Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Team Gan